Teman Masa Kecilku Yang Selalu Jahil Padaku menjadi Guruku?
by Aikawa Rin
Summary: Rin atau Kagami Yukirin gadis yatim piatu karena kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, gadis yang ceria dan memiliki banyak teman tapi ada seorang teman yang sangat dia benci dan takuti, setelah lama tak bertemu teman itu muncul di hadapannya tetapi sebagai Guru di SMA Nishihana, Kagamine Len guru matematika ku?


Teman Masa Kecil ku yang Selalu Jahil Menjadi Guruku?

Halo ini fict kedua ku terima kasih sudah mau membacanya  
yup langsung saja kalo ada typo atau pun kesalahan tanda baca harap di maklumi, maklum author Newbie

**Disclaimer  
Vocaloid beserta chara-chara yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan milik  
Author Aikawa Rin**

Kagami Yukirin seorang gadis yang yatim piatu karena kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, sekarang dia tinggal dengan tantenya Luka di kota Cryptown, dia memasuki SMA Nishihana sekolah elit.

"Hei Rin ini bunga untukmu"  
"Terimakasih"

"Mimpi?" Rin lalu bangun dan membuka jendela kamarnya hari sudah pagi  
"Kenapa aku mimpi anak jahil itu?"

"Rin cepat bangun ayo mandi dan sarapan" Teriak Luka.  
"Iya tante!"

"Pagi tante" ucap Rin yang sudah berpakaian seragamnya.  
"Tumben pagi banget?" ucap Luka sambil membalik koran yang lagi di baca.  
"Gak juga tante, Aku berangkat yah"  
"Hati-hati"

**Di jalan menuju SMA Nishihana**

"Ngomong-ngomong kejadian selanjutnya mimpi tadi kalau tidak salah di bunga itu ada lebah" ucap Rin dalam hati dengan wajah yang marah sekaligus takut.

"Hoi Yukirin" sontak Rin kaget.  
"Oyy Neru jangan nganggetin orang kaya gitu dong gimana kalo jantungan?" ucap Rin dengan kesal.  
"Iya iya maaf he he" Neru dengan cengengesan.  
"hei itu Miku, Rin!"  
"Miku ...!" Teriak Neru sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Neru jangan teriak di samping orang dong" ucap Rin sambil menutup telinganya.  
Miku membalas lambaian Neru.  
"Rin ... Neru ... Pagi ..." ucap Miku.  
"Kenapa teman-temanku suka teriak-teriak yah?" ucap Rin sambil tertawa.

**Di sekolah SMA Nishihana**

Di dalam kelas 1-B

"Hei Yukirin kau sudah mengerjakan Pr Matematikamu?" tanya seorang gadis .yang tidak lain dia adalah Kasane Teto sang ketua kelas.  
"Menurutmu kenapa aku hari ini datang pagi?" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.  
"Ini ku pinjam kan" ucap Teto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.  
"Terima kasih ketua kau pengertian sekali" ucap Rin sambil bergegas ke kursinya untuk mengerjakan.  
"Kau lemah di bidang ini yah" Ucap Miku duduk di depan Rin.  
"Hahaha Rin bodoh" ucap Neru sambil duduk di sebelah Rin mereka semua duduk di pojok belakang.  
"Neru kau jangan berkata begitu" ucap Teto.  
"Iya iya maaf, Rin nya sendiri gak peduli tuh"  
"Setiap orang pasti punya kelemahan sendiri kok" Jawab Miku.  
"Yup Selesai ...!" teriak Rin.  
"Kalo urusan mengcopy kau cepat yah" ucap Neru dengan sedikit nada mengejek.  
"Terimakasih Ketua" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan buku itu ke Teto.  
"Jangan lupa es krim Mikan yah" Ucap Teto sambil pergi ke tempat duduknya.  
"Siap"  
"Yukirin aku juga dong" Pinta Neru.  
"Tidak mau kau beli sendiri" balas Rin.  
"Huuh .. Pelit" Jawab Neru.  
"Heehh ... Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada matematika sih?" ucap Rin sambil melihat ke luar jendela, rambutnya yang di hiasi pita putih itu tertiup angin dengan lembut.  
"Kalau kau mengeluh terus nanti kau tak akan bisa, kau harus mencoba mengerjakan sendiri" kata Miku sambil mencubit pipi Rin.  
"Iya iya sakit tau"

**Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi**

Semua anak-anak duduk di tempatnya masing-masing  
tapi yang sebelumnya suasana sepi mendadak ramai  
Bu guru Meiko wali kelas 1-B membawa seorang laki-laki

"Tampan sekali"  
"Siapa itu? Keren banget"  
"Aku yakin dia anak orang kaya"  
Itulah yang di ucapkan gadis-gadis di kelas 1-B melihatnya, para laki-laki hanya diam kesal mendengar para gadis itu bicara.  
"Semuanya tenang, Dia adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan Pak guru Kaito yang sedang tugas ke kota lain dalam mengajarkan Matematika" ucap Bu Meiko.  
"Eeeehhhhhh Guru ... !" ucap seisi kelas kaget.  
"Bukankah dia masih muda sekali" bisikan seseorang.  
"Tenang semuanya" teriak Bu Meiko yang membuat seisi kelas langsung terdiam.  
"Silahkan Perkenalkan Dirimu" ucap bu Meiko.  
"Baiklah" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Rin Hoi Yukirin-_san_ jangan melamun terus" panggil Neru yang membuat Rin kaget.  
"Ada apa sih kau ganggu aja Neru" Ucap Rin kesal.  
"Jangan melihat keluar jendela terus dong perhatikan isi kelas tuh guru baru mau ngenalin diri" jawab Neru.  
"Guru baru emang pak guru Kaito kemana?" tanya Rin.  
"Tuh kan kau gak merhatiin itu di depan" tunjuk Neru.

Tiba-tiba Rin tercengang  
"Le-Len?" tiba-tiba Rin menutup wajahnya dengan buku.  
"Ada apa Yukirin? Tanya Neru bingung.  
"Gak apa-apa kok aku lagi baca nih buku supaya berhenti ngelamun"  
"Itu guru barunya?" tanya Rin.  
"Iya" Jawab Neru.  
"Ke-kenapa dia ada di sini? Gimana nih? Aku harus bersikap biasa aja jangan sampai dia tau oke, tapi itu tidak mungkin jadi itu maksud mimpi tadi pagi Aaahhhh" Ucap Rin dalam hati ketakutan sampai membuat tangannya gemetar.  
"Yukirin? Tanganmu gemetar tuh?" Tanya Neru.  
"Aku gak apa-apa kok ini soal yang ku baca sulit banget sih"  
"Oh gitu"  
Miku hanya mendengar percakapan mereka sambil melirik ke arah Rin.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya Nama saya Kagamine Len mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya ya"  
"Baik Pak guru"  
"Pak Len saya akan pergi Semuanya jangan ribut yah Pak guru kalau ada apa-apa lapor saja sama saya" Ucap bu Meiko meninggalkan ruang kelas 1-B.  
seorang gadis angkat tangan  
"Pak guru tinggal sendiri?" tanya murid perempuan itu.  
"Iya" jawaban singkat itu membuat kelas mulai ribut.  
"Pak guru len apa sudah punya pacar?" tanya murid perempuan lain yang membuat seluruh kelas makin ribut.  
"Belum" jawaban guru muda itu semakin menambah riuhnya kelas seperti sedang acara konser idol ternama.  
"Semuanya tenang" teriak sang ketua kelas dan langsung sepi.  
"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya, pertama aku akan mengabsen hari ini sambil mengenal kalian" Len yang tersenyum dan perkataannya membuat para murid perempuan terkena pesonanya kecuali beberapa orang yang dari tadi asyik sendiri di kursinya.

"Cih"  
"Hei Rin tadi kau bilang Cih?" Tanya Neru kaget.  
"Enggak kok aku lagi ngehapalin rumus nih"  
"Lalu tadi siapa yah? Apa aku salah dengar?" kata Neru bingung sendiri.

"Ketua kelas di sini siapa?" tanya Len.  
"Saya pak, Kasane Teto" Teto langsung berdiri.  
"oh gitu, silahkan duduk"  
"Baiklah saya akan mulai mengabsen" ucap Len.

"Akita Neru?"  
"Hadir"  
"Aoki Lapis?"  
"Hadir"  
"IA?"  
"Hadir"  
"Lily?"  
"Ya"  
"Kasane Teto?"  
"Ya"  
"Hatsune Miku?"  
"Hadir"  
Hampir sampai ke absen Rin.  
"Gimana nih aku gugup banget" ucap Rin dalam hati.  
"Kagami Yuki?" tiba-tiba terpotong.  
"Ehh?" Rin agak kaget dan penasaran kenapa namanya gak di panggil lengkap, tanpa sengaja dia mengintip ke atas bukunya dan dia melihat senyuman yang tidak asing, Len tersenyum.  
"Hiii senyuman menyeramkan itu senyuman licik itu, dia memang benar-benar Len" teriak Rin dalam hatinya.  
"Aku ingin kabur deh" ucap Rin lagi di dalam hatinya.  
"Eh Rin yah maaf Kagami Yukirin-_san_, maaf yah tulisannya di sini agak buram" Absen di lanjutkan Len.  
"Baiklah pelajaran di mulai" ucap Len.

Selama pelajaran itu tanpa sedikit pun Rin menatap ke depan dia hanya terpaku pada bukunya saja sambil mencatat apa yang dia dengar agar sang guru tidak menegurnya karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Hei Neru" bisik Rin.  
"Apa?"  
"Kalau nanti saat bel berbunyi dan ada yang tanya tentang aku bilang aku ke perpustakaan meminjam buku jam pelajaran selanjutnya karena buku ku tertinggal"  
"Tapi yang kau pegang tadi kan bukunya?" tanya Neru.  
"Akan aku belikan Es Krim Mikan"  
"Wah buku mu ketinggalan yah kau memang harus meminjam buku di perpus, Oke" Neru memberi simbol acungan jempol yang berarti mengerti.  
"Bagus, Neru mengerti" ucap Rin dalam hati.  
5 menit lagi bel pergantian jam berbunyi.

"Oh ya karena pak guru baru masuk hari ini bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian menemani pak guru keliling sekolah?" Tanya Len.  
Suasana kelas yang awalnya tenang kembali menjadi riuh hampir semua murid perempuan mengajukan diri.  
"Te-tenang semuanya bagaimana kalau saya yang milih?"  
semuanya langsung diam seperti di hipnotis saja.  
"Baiklah karena hari ini tanggal 27 saya akan memilih absen nomor 27" ucap Len.  
"Eehhh ..." Kecewa para murid.  
"Kagami Yukirin"

**Bel pergantian jam berbunyi**

"Kagami-_san_?" tanya Len.  
"Maaf pak guru Kagami Yukirin dia ada keperluan penting dia harus ke perpustakaan" Jawab Neru.  
"Oh begitu yah karena sudah bukan jam matematika lagi pak guru harus segera keluar kelas"  
"Yahhh" Keluhan kekecewaan para murid  
"Baiklah terimakasih untuk hari ini nanti kalau Kagami-_san_ sudah-"  
"Biar saya saja pak yang gantikan Yukirin ini memang harus di lakukan seorang ketua kelas" kata Teto.  
"Oh Baiklah jam istirahat yah" Jawab Len dengan senyuman lalu pergi keluar kelas  
"Baik" Jawab Teto.  
"Terimakasih Teto" kata Miku.

"Pergi ke perpustakaan yah khu khu, kau berhasil kabur Rin" kata Len sambil berlalu.

Di Perpustakaan

"Syukurlah aku berhasil kabur" ucap Rin lega.  
Rin pergi ke tempat pemijaman buku.  
"Saya mau minjam buku ini" Kata Rin pada petugas itu.  
"Baik"

"Hoi Yukirin" Teriak seseorang yang tidak lain sang ketua kelas.  
"Ada apa Teto?"  
"Ayo cepat kembali ke kelas pelajaran selanjutnya akan di mulai"  
"Iya iya"  
"Kau memang ahli yah kalo soal menyelinap" ucap Teto.  
"Hehe itu pujian atau apa yah?" jawab Rin.

**Jam Istirahat**

"Teto kau mau pergi kemana? Aku kan mau beliin es krim" Tanya Rin.  
"Ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan, besok aja yah" Jawab Teto.  
"Iya deh, hati-hati yah" Rin melambaikan tangannya.  
"Ayo Yukirin" Neru menarik tangan Rin.  
"Mi-miku" panggil Rin yang sedang di tarik oleh Neru.

Mereka bertiga sampai di kantin sekolah yang sudah penuh dengan murid-murid saat Rin dan yang lain pergi beli makanan terdengar suara teriakan para murid perempuan yang lagi bergerombol di suatu meja rupanya mereka sedang membahas guru baru yang sangat tampan dan masih muda.

"Iya loh dia sangat tampan"  
"Mata birunya sangat indah"  
"Masih muda lagi"  
Itulah yang dikatakan para murid perempuan itu.

"Miku Neru kita cari tempat yang lebih tenang saja" ucap Rin sambil pergi duluan  
"Iya" jawab Miku.  
Mereka akhirnya duduk di belakang sekolah di sana terdapat pohon besar yang jadi langganan tempat santai Rin dan yang lain.

"Hei Rin aku boleh nanya gak?" Tanya Miku.  
"Boleh" Jawab Rin.  
"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Pak guru Kagamine?" Tanya Miku lagi.  
Sontak Rin yang saat itu sedang makan roti selai yang di belinya tadi langsung tersedak  
"Nih jusmu!" Neru langsung menyerahkan minuman Rin.  
"A-apa maksudmu Miku, a-aku gak ngerti" Jawab Rin dengan nada sedikit tergetar karena gugup.  
"Dia bohong tuh Miku" Ucap Neru.  
"Beneran aku gak ngerti" Jawaban Rin itu membuat Miku langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.  
"Ba-baiklah aku menyerah" Kata Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
Miku pun kembali memamerkan senyum polosnya, Neru menepuk bahu Rin.  
"Maaf Yukirin, aku juga takut"

"Sebenarnya dia itu teman ku waktu kecil" Ucap Rin.  
"Oohhh..." Ekspresi Miku dan Neru biasa aja.  
"Eeehhhh?!" Tiba-tiba mereka kaget alias baru nyadar.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Miku.  
"Lalu kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Neru.  
"So-soalnya dia itu teman paling mengerikan dan menyeramkan yang pernah ku kenal"  
"Kenapa?" ucap Miku dan Neru bersamaan.  
"Dulu waktu kecil aku pergi ke taman bunga saat itu Len memberi ku bunga yang cantik, tapi ternyata di bunga itu ada lebah besar yang hinggap tentu saja aku di kejar kejar lebah itu".  
"Mengerikan" Lagi-lagi Miku dan Neru bersamaan  
"Benarkan? Dengan wajah polosnya dia menipu orang lain dengan senyuman manisnya dia mengerjai orang lain, senyuman liciknya yang sangat aku kenal di balik itu dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu" ucap Rin sambil memelankan suaranya takut ada yang mendengar.  
"Lalu masih banyak hal yang dia lakukan kepadaku, aku tidak mau mengingatnya" ucap Rin sambil gemetaran memeluk kedua kakinya.  
"Wah dia takut sekali" Ucap Miku dalam hati.  
"Tapi-" sambung Rin.  
"Dia lah orang yang pertama berada di sisiku kalau aku kesepian, dia yang selalu membuat ku tertawa kalau aku sedih, dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat saat kami pulang sekolah" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dan mukanya memerah walaupun ada sedikit air mata yang muncul di matanya.  
"Ohh ..." Ucap Miku dan Neru lagi  
"Sebenarnya Len itu cinta pertamaku" Kata Rin sekaligus dengan bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

**Bel Pulang sekolah berbunyi**

Hari ini Rin kena piket yah walaupun Rin tidak piket dia pulang selalu agak telat karena merawat bunga yang ada di sekolah itu hobinya.

"Yukirin aku duluan yah" Ucap Teto.  
"Bye bye Yukirin" Neru melambaikan tangannya.  
"Maaf Rin andai saja malam ini aku tidak tampil aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Miku.  
"Hei jangan berkata begitu kasihan penggemarmu sudah sana gak apa-apa kok" Ucap Rin dengan tersenyum.  
"Hati-hati yah" Miku pun pergi, Miku adalah Idol yang karirnya sedang menanjak padahal dia baru saja melakukan debut 3 bulan yang lalu.

Rin pun menyirami bunga-bunganya tiba-tiba ...  
"Semoga aku tidak bertemu orang itu, semoga aku tidak bertemu orang itu" itulah kata-kata Rin yang di ulangnya terus-menerus sambil mengawasi sekitar.  
"Tidak bertemu siapa?" Suara yang tidak asing menjawab perkataan Rin.  
"Le-Len?!" Rin kaget.  
"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Rin" Len tersenyum.

**Bersambung ...**

Terimakasih dah mau baca sampai selesai di tunggu reviewnya yah kritik dan sarannya :D


End file.
